


Livin' it up while I'm goin' down

by Queerdinary



Series: Established Vignettes [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, PWP, Turbolift, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerdinary/pseuds/Queerdinary
Summary: “That's beside the point...” she mumbled, trying to move the conversation back to some stable ground. Seven admired the way Kathryn attempted to keep her line of thought as she slid her hands free and down to Kathryn's lower back,pulling her forward until their hips were flush. “... I need to maintain order on this ship, and it doesn't do to have the idea of me... on my knees ….”Her voice trailed off as Seven leaned in to kiss and lick at the corner of her jaw, to nibble at the pulse leaping at the base of her throat. Seven was feeling distinctly inclined to hear the way her partner's voice broke, to be with her, inside her again. But first...“That is an acceptable idea Kathryn...” Seven said in a low purr, bring her hands up to press firmly on Kathryn's shoulders, “On your knees-”





	Livin' it up while I'm goin' down

Seven wiped the back of her hand across her mouth in a surprised gesture.

"You have damaged me." She said, bemused, idly looking at the blood smeared across her skin from her split lip. She could already feel the nanoprobes rushing to the site, diligently repairing the tissue.

Janeway looked equally surprised. She was standing stock still, her face ashen. "Seven, I-.. I was sure you'd move."

"Final impact to Janeway. Round three to Janeway." the computer chirped dispassionately.

Seven flicked her tongue out across the wound. The copper, the metallic taste , was more organic than she thought it would have been. She filed away the realization that the taste reminded her of Kathryn. The game had been close, as most of their matches were. Seven had been distracted as they neared the end of the round, her mind straying to the the activities the pair shared after particularly intense sessions. _If this drone had not been preoccupied in attempting to plot the equations that would predict the path water would take over Kathryn's skin in our shower, then the disk would not have struck its mark._ She eyed Janeway, took in the regret and surprise in her lover's eyes, and noted that while Janeway was concerned... _Conflicted, no less aroused._

 

Seven squared her shoulders and tilted her head to the side, sizing her partner up. The woman was sweaty and flushed, still breathing hard. Her hair was pulled up away from her face and the strands that had escaped were curling against her cheeks in tight spirals. Seven noted that she preferred her partner in this manner. _She is organic, she is breath and flesh-_ Seven licked her lip again- _and blood._ She stepped towards her _. This drone has been thwarted by circumstance 8.4 times in the last 16.7 days in its attempts to initiate imitate contact with it's collective._

 

“Seven, you're giving me that look...” Kathryn flicked her eyes over Seven's advancing form.

 

“Elaborate; I 'give you' various looks.”

 

Kathryn swallowed and shifted on her feet, torn between what looked to Seven like a demonstration of animalian 'fight or flight' instincts. _This drone appreciates the tension in her limbs. The line of straining muscle is... pleasing. This drone anticipates offering her release._

 

“The one where you are plotting something prurient.”

 

Seven smiled, continuing to pace forward. _Salking . Predacious. Prurient. “_ At this time, 'Prurient; being libidinous, or licentious nature', would be an accurate description of my thoughts regarding you. _”_

 

 

Janeway smiled, persisted, speaking even as her hands reached out to accept Seven's, “The plotting though Seven, you're not going to spring some trap on me in the briefing room later? I swear, it took weeks for Mr. Kim to make eye contact with me again after he stumbled in on us, not to mention-”  
  
“You had no objections at the time. In fact, your appreciation of our activities was notably vocal.”

 

Seven enjoyed the sudden, brief, erythema of her face and neck, the vascular dilation and the violent shade of red that followed.

 

“That's beside the point...” she mumbled, trying to move the conversation back to some stable ground. Seven admired the way Kathryn attempted to keep her line of thought as she slid her hands free and down to Kathryn's lower back,pulling her forward until their hips were flush. “... I need to maintain order on this ship, and it doesn't do to have the idea of me... on my knees ….”

 

Her voice trailed off as Seven leaned in to kiss and lick at the corner of her jaw, to nibble at the pulse leaping at the base of her throat. Seven was feeling distinctly inclined to hear the way her partner's voice broke, to be with her, inside her again. But first...

 

“That is an acceptable idea Kathryn...” Seven said in a low purr, bring her hands up to press firmly on Kathryn's shoulders, “On your knees-”  
  
Seven was abruptly silenced as the lights shorted and the pair were thrown to the deck. The alert klaxons were blaring and Janeway was already halfway through contacting the bridge when a return hail interjected.

“-Red alert, Captain to the bridge. Senior staff report to the bridge.”

  
“Captain Janeway here, on my way.”

 

*~*

 

With the light of the Red Alert outlining their progress, Janeway and Seven tore out of the hollodeck , down the corridor and into to the lift. “Captain to the bridge, status report.” She was shrugging on her tunic over her exercise shirt when another tremor rocked the ship, and the turbo lift ground to a stop. The captain ran a hand over her face, and braced herself against the wall as the lift trembled, dropped then stilled. They were knocked to their feet again, and with timely intervention from Seven, were spared from being crushed as part of the ceiling caved in and sent them to opposite sides of the small space.

 

“Captain to the bridge.”Janeway tried again, keeping the anxiety out of her voice and replacing it with ire, “What is going on out there.”

 

“Heh, Captain...Nothings wrong 'out there'...” Lt. Torres's shaky voice came through the comm link as the red-alert klaxons faded out and the normal, though now significantly dimmed and damaged lighting in the lift, resumed. “...Nothing's 'wrong' with your ship, erm, Ma'am, gamma shift just over reacted a little that's all....”

 

The captain did not respond. She let the silence stretch using it as effectively as any phaser rifle.

 

“Well, that is I mean to say, Khaless- I erm, You see... I needed more power for refit and maintenance in Engineering and...”  
  
“... **And** _?”_ her voice was light and sweet and terrifying. _You what, triggered a warp core breach? If you weren't vital to this ship...._

 

“... and I tripped several safe guards about power surges, blew three arrays.... several manifold conduits- nearly had to eject the warp core...”

 

_Christ. Lieutenant, I'll float you in the big empty myself._

 

“ **And**?” honey over barbed wire.

 

“...I'm pulling overtime to fix it?”

 

She used silence again. Pinching the bridge of her nose as she let her Chief Engineer sweat it. _Hell. This isn't a game- we could be dead in the water now, and I have no idea what's around here waiting to swoop in and finish us off. I'm angry, likely trapped here, and dammit if you didn't interrupt me in one helluva_ moment _alone._

 

“And suspending my holodeck privileges.”

 

“....”  
  
“And my replicator rations, and- And I'll put myself on rotations for manual subbing of the plasma relays on decks six through eleven.”

 

Janeway let out a slow even breath and decided that given B'Lanna's abysmally dejected tone, that continuing to ignore her would be a prudent course of action to drive her point home. “Mr. Kim, how do we look out there-Is there anything waiting to pounce?”

 

“No Ma'am.”

 

The clipped, immediate response made her smile ruefully. “Very good. When can I expect to be rescued from this turbo lift?”  
  
The anxious, complete stillness that followed made the answer quite clear.

 

“I see.” She inhaled, counted to six, and exhaled. In a voice as close to the ship board computer as she could muster, finished “Captain Janeway out.”

 

“Captain?” Seven's voice reached her over the pile of what looked like re-bar, plaster and wiring that separated them.

 

“Mhhm?” She shifted. She could just make out a sliver of Seven's profile through a gap in the rubble.

 

“I do not envy the bridge crew at this moment.”

 

Kathryn laughed and tried to settle more comfortably in the limited space she had. She couldn't stand, but she could stretch out horizontally, with her back against the wall. “ Seven, are you alright over there?”  
  
“... I am undamaged.”

 

The hesitation in the reply made her curious. “Undamaged, but something's bothering you.” then she added with concern “Are you hurt at all?”

 

She heard Seven sigh, some of rubble clutter to the floor and a small tearing sound before the response “No Kathryn, I am unharmed. I am 'bothered'; Without a threat to confront, I have... energy... that I am currently unable to expend.”

 

 _oh._ Kathryn absorbed this statement, let it roll around her mind for a second before she decided that teasing Seven wasn't altogether an absolutely terrible idea. “Tell me, does it frustrate you to be trapped in here with me- is my company so bad?”

 

“I do not find your company objectionable.”

 

Kathryn waited, brushing some dust off of her tunic and then deciding that she'd rather use it as a back rest, unzipped it. _Its warm in here already._ She cut a glance at the pile of wires... _and that's the cooling unit, it'll be hotter than the surface of Vulcan in here in no time._ Kathryn had found that with Seven, the balance of power shifted so often between them that taking the opportunity to make her squirm when it presented itself made both of them happy- _makes me obscenely pleased with myself._ So she waited. Feeling mischievous and judging she had waited long enough, she let Seven hear her draw down the zip of her tunic, and then, clearly, the small audible unfastening of her velocity shorts.

 

“Kathryn.”  
“Seven?”

“What are you doing?”  
“Making myself comfortable.”

She was quite aware of her own body now, and Seven must be too. She let her mind drifted back to the holodeck, the way Seven had sized her up had been about to ravish her. _She is always aware, always knows just how to look at me, just how to touch me._ “If it's not my company that frustrates you, what's wrong?”

 

Kathryn lowered her lashes, smiled up at the ceiling, and slid her hand into the waistband of her shorts. _It's been forever, Seven, far to long._ She practically heard Seven's head whip round, could almost see her incensed look. She slid her hand lazily across the cradle of her hips and let her fingernails make an audible rasp against the crop of tight curls.

 

A pause. Then Seven spoke, her voice bland “I would prefer if you did not do that Kathryn.”

 

 _I'll crack that icy composure, darling, just you wait._ She grinned _._ She moved her hand again, a little lower now and began a slow glide along her sex. “Why's that?”

 

“It does little to alleviate my condition.”

 

“Riiiiiiight” Kathryn drawled, letting her voice catch on a soft sigh as she made her touch just a bit more deliberate. “I forgot, you're 'bothered'. Frustrated. Why is that, do you think?”

 

She heard her partner fidget and relished the slight break in disposition as Seven voice changed in timbre, “We have not been intimate in 16.7 days.”

 

“I'm a Starship captain, Seven, and we're in hostile territory,” she let her head rest against the wall, continuing on in lower register, “We both know that we take the time to be together...” another moan, “When, and where we can.”

 

She moved her hand again, the rustle of fabric and the sound of skin on skin perfectly audible. Closing her eyes, she settled into her body felt her heartbeat in her flesh under her fingertips and heard her own respiration increase. Felt herself grow wet.

 

“I will repeat , Kathryn... refrain from touching yourself in that manner.”

 

She could sense the shift now, Seven's voice nearing the tone she used when she... _what, when she scolds you Kathryn, when she calls you 'Katie dear' and you wish she would punish you precisely the way you crave._ Catching her lip bottom lip between her teeth she lifted her left hand to cup her breast and made sure the moan she made would be unmistakable.

 

“No, I won't.”

 

Seven's sharp intake of breath made her smirk. _She will most certainly make me pay later. Make me._ “Tell me, what were you going to do with me in the holodeck? Tell me, please.”

 

In the silence that followed Kathryn continued her ministrations, kept an even slow pace, as she felt herself coming undone _. Seven must be near breaking_. After weeks of teasing, interruptions, false starts, and last minute shift changes, her own calm acceptance and reason was at an end.. _And here we are...If I know my girl, this will be the last straw._ She groaned, the stifling heat and quiet in the room shattering like glass, as she slid her fingers inside herself and wished it was Seven... _Seven, taking me hard on the holodeck floor._

 

“Katie.” The warning in her voice was clear.

 

She let lose another moan, curling her fingers up-pressing- and rolling her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. _Thats it, make me. Order me._ “Seven, I'm imagining its you. It's always you touching me. Holding me, loving me. F-.”

 

“Katie...I- I am going to discipline you. Thoroughly.”

 

 _Yes. That's it. Play with me dear heart_. “Mmh, is that a promise?”

 

She heard Seven clear her throat, and swallow audibly. “Yes. I promise”

 

_That's my girl._

 

“I will however indulge your current inclination to participate in fantasy. I want it to be my hands on you now. In you now. That you you are denying me- doing this yourself... this is...” Her voice trailed off and Kathryn's toes practically tingled in anticipation. “Do you still wish to know what I planned to do after our match--”

 

“Yes.” Kathryn's words flew from her mouth she was so eager “Yes, I miss you. I miss you, tell me what you-”

 

“I planned to silence you. You speak when action would be efficient.” Sevens alto voice seemed to curl in around her like silk, even as it had a razors honed edge. “I would have had another contest- not of learned skill, not your Velocity game. I wanted to win. I wanted to win you, to hold you down, to..to love you. Hard.”

 

Kathryn could feel perspiration beaded on her forehead, trickle down the side of her neck, and she stilled her hands. Speaking like this to her partner was not new. Seven often enjoyed and encouraged Kathryn to be forward, to be illicit in their dialogue while they made love, but Seven was usually less...forthcoming. More reserved. She was more apt to describe what she would do, not what she would have done; fantasy was still new to her. It thrilled her to see Seven at the end of her tether, and listen to her share some new _private_ desire. _Especially if that desire is something I have been dreaming she would want._

 

“Katie Dear, you started a task, _my_ task. Do not stop until the task has been completed. If I were touching you, know I would not give you respite.”

 

 _Oh god. This is perfect. You are perfect and I adore you_ . She resumed, her hands taking up practiced positions; she knew how she liked it. _I know how she likes to touch me too. God, I love this woman. “_ I know how you like to touch me-”

 

“Do you Katie Dear? Do you know that sometimes I want to hold you down, to make you beg? Beg only for me, and when your need is greatest I want to deny you, simply because I am able to do so? When I touch you, feel you smell you- Kathryn, I lived eighteen years in a sterile world. Can you imagine what it is like to be loved after that- I am inundated by sensation.”  
  
Kathryn groaned, closing her eyes tight as she eased off her clit, knowing that Seven wouldn't want her to climax just yet. She could hear her own ragged breathing, and now that she was paying attention she could hear the gentle rhythmic whisper of fabric- of what had to be Seven pleasuring herself. _Oh. Well.Fuck, she's the hottest thing I have ever- neutron star collision has nothing on-_

 

“Seven, when we get to earth, I'm going to take you to my family's farm- it smells like warm clover, rich soil. There are hectares of land that are just sunflowers, bright and gold like your hair the and the sky is impossibly blue. We'll go there, chase each other in the flowers and-”  
  
“I would catch you Kathryn,” Her voice had an urgent plaintive note that grabbed at Kathryn's heart and wrenched it “If you run I'll catch you and kiss you and love you and I would-” she broke off on a moan that made Kathryn ache. _Let me help you. God, as soon as we are out of here...._

  
“Would you hold me down in the soft dirt Seven?” when she heard a wordless noise of assent, she surged onward, her hands creeping back up to speed, “Is that what you wanted to do in the holodeck, you can say it- you wanted to mark me?- to make me yours- and _fuck_ me? You wanted to push me to my knees and _fuck_ my _mouth_ -”  
  
“Yess- Kathryn, I- mmhm- Yes. I wanted to _fuck_ you.”

 

Janeway moaned, hearing Seven, hearing her be so deliciously profane as she begin to climax had made her, if possible, even more wet, made her feel more wanton. She slid her hand back down to follow Seven over that sharp edge of pleasure--

 

 

“Captain?” Her communicator chirped.

 

She ignored it. _No, that cant be the com-badge. Nope. Not right now, no, no no._

 

“Kathryn, stop.” Seven voice had a lilting chuckle to it that Kathryn loved, but made her teeth grind in frustration.

 

“Seven, please, I want you, please, let me-”  
  
“It is my particular wish to deny you.”

 

She closed her eyes and growled. Taking her hand out of her shorts, and lightly hitting her head on the wall behind her, she thumbed the badge in her crumpled sweater. “Captain Janeway here.” She bit off the words.

 

“I've got the system for the 'lift back online. We're going to bring you up to the third deck, and get you guys off.”

 

Kathryn stared at the ceiling, feeling a monumental blush burn across her cheeks. “Very good, B'Lanna. Janeway out.”

 

The lift lurched to life and rather calmly, if a bit smugly, Seven said “Kathryn, if you had rather B'Lanna get you off I am not-”  
  
“Shut up Seven.”

 

A beat of silence followed and then Seven said cautiously. “Kathryn, do you really intend to take me to your family's farm?”

  
“I promise to.”

“That is good to know. I also keep my promises.”

 

Kathryn was just able to make out the wicked smile Seven sent her way as the lift docked and the noise of the doors being pried apart deafened her. _Oh, I am in for a_ good _night._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are always welcome :)


End file.
